


We're Soul Mates, Dummy

by kemoiunder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But Ushi is dumb and didnt look for his soul mate so its been seven years, Fluff, Gryffindor!Goshiki, Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Oohira, I dont think this would count as angst, M/M, Ravenclaw!Shirabu, Ravenclaw!Ushijima, Ravenclaw!Yamagata, Slytherin!Semi, Slytherin!Tendou, Soul Mates AU, Ushi and Tendou are soul mates, fluffy angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Ushijima just wants to spend another weekend in the library studying, why can't he just get what he wants? Apparently Yamagata thinks the fact that he hasn't hung out with their friends outside of classes and meals means there must be an emergency hang out. Semi only just happens to bring someone that will throw a wrench in those plans...or do they?Fluff. Because I can't write anything else, sorry. This fic is not connected to "The Quidditch Pitch Affair" at all, it also is not connected to any of the other Hogwarts AU fics. This is a stand alone fic.





	We're Soul Mates, Dummy

Wakatoshi has known for a while that he had a soul mate. It was just too coincidental to be anything else. He could feel it, just like his magic was calling out to something beyond his own body. It started when he was a first year, being sorted into Ravenclaw, among the Great Hall, but he couldn't figure out where his magic was pointing to. Seven years have gone by, and Wakatoshi has really been focused too much on his studies to really care about a soul mate or lack of one.

Not everyone had a soul mate, which made it even more rare for him to have one. During Quidditch games against Slytherin Wakatoshi felt the strongest pull though, so he surmised that his soul mate was a Slytherin. The only thing really keeping him from looking for the student though, is that this bond would be a two-way street. The lack of pursuit on the other end made Wakatoshi feel like the other person did not want to find their soul mate, even though they might feel the same way since Wakatoshi has also not been in pursuit. It was a strange back and forth trail of thought that just confused Wakatoshi, and made him feel like he wasn't getting anywhere.

He was currently in the library during a weekend. Like most of every weekend, he was here, researching his own topics or studying for his classes. He frequently thought about his soul mate, wondering what they were doing, who they were talking to, what classes they were taking, but it never made him actively look for them.

Sometimes Wakatoshi did feel like he was missing something very important in his life. It was usually during one of his long study weekends, or when he lay awake in his dorm. It was a yearning that Wakatoshi was fully accustomed to now, and he wondered if he would ever get a strong enough urge to follow the pull.

This was one of those days, where Wakatoshi felt a very strong urge to go find his match, but he needed to finish his transfiguration assignment. He suddenly felt a hand touch his shoulder. 

"Wakatoshi, I think you've studied enough for today." His friend, Yamagata Hayato, probably thought he was doing the other Ravenclaw a favor.

"I need to finish this assignment, Hayato. Then it will be enough."

"But that assignment was just assigned today. You have time." Wakatoshi looked disapprovingly at his friend. 

"That's a bad mentality to have, Hayato. If you have time now, you should complete the assignment." Sometimes he wondered if his friend had been sorted into the right house. Yamagata often procrastinated until the very last minute with his assignments, it made Wakatoshi uneasy for him.

"It might be a bad mentality, but at least I have fun while I'm waiting to do the work. You just study more and more." Wakatoshi didn't realize his study habits were so well-known. He just liked being prepared for anything their professors tried to throw at them.

"I have fun," Yamagata scoffed, "I go to watch our Quidditch games."

"Wakatoshi, your idea of fun and my idea of fun are very different. When's the last time you hung out with the Squad?" The Squad was what some of their friends dubbed their friend group. He ate his meals with them and sat in classes with them, he told Yamagata this. 

"No, I'm not talking about required things. I'm talking about outside of classes, during Hogsmeade weekends and stuff like that." That made Wakatoshi pause. He couldn't remember the last time he had just hung out with his friends. It might have been third or fourth year. He told Yamagata this once again.

"Yep. I'm putting my foot down. Let's go." Yamagata punctuated his statement by closing all of Wakatoshi's books, banishing them to their dorm, and sending a Patronus out. The sleek panther was a sight, and Yamagata told it inform the Squad that he was calling an emergency hang out session. The Patronus nodded and flitted off to inform who it needed to. There was no reason to tell them the location; the Squad had used the same hang out spot ever since they discovered it in their second year of school. By the time they made their way to the Room of Requirement, they had met up with both Oohira and Shirabu. A white flit of a Patronus appeared in front of Yamagata, and it transformed into Semi's crow that asked if the Slytherin could bring a friend with him. Yamagata told it, "No problem!" before the crow nodded and flitted away again to inform its master of the answer to his question.

Wakatoshi knew that their friend group was kind of weird, they had Shirabu Kenjirou who was a sixth year Ravenclaw, Oohira who was a seventh year Hufflepuff, Goshiki Tsutomu who was a fifth year Gryffindor, Semi Eita who was a seventh year Slytherin, Yamagata Hayato who was a seventh year Ravenclaw, and Wakatoshi himself. The seventh years had met each other on the train to Hogwarts in their first year, and they had all decided to be friends regardless of what house they were put into. This had caused a stir, since it was so rare for friendships to last across houses. It had never stopped them from adding to their friend group though, and they had added Shirabu the next year, and Goshiki after that. Wakatoshi really liked his friend group, he regretted not spending as much time as he could with them. 

By now Goshiki had also arrived, and the five friends sat in the chairs that the room gave them in order to wait for friend plus his extra. Wakatoshi briefly wondered who Semi was bringing, but he seemed to be a good judge of character, so he didn't worry about it. The group got along well, different conversations mingling amongst the individuals, until they heard the door opening revealing Semi and his guest. Wakatoshi's magic immediately started to freak out, he gasped, drawing Yamagata's gaze to his friend.

"Are you okay, Wakatoshi?" He nodded at the question, it had been a very long time since his magic reacted that strongly to someone. Semi looked at what he and his guest walked in on, and turned to his guest. 

"Tendou, these are my friends." Semi introduced everyone, but the boy's eyes stopped on Wakatoshi and lingered for a moment. Wakatoshi felt like he was using a port key, but nothing was happening. It was just an ominous feeling, like his magic was angry at him and punishing him. 

"Semisemi, Your friends are lovely~." Semi and Tendou ended up sitting next to Wakatoshi on one of the couches the room provided.

"I told you to stop calling me that, you heathen." Semi punctuated his reply by lightly punching the other Slytherin. Wakatoshi didn't know why, but he felt the punch as if it were delivered to his own arm. He cycled through the different reasons that this could be happening, but his magic was practically reaching out towards Semi's friend. He briefly wondered if this person was his soul mate. That was the only explanation, wasn't it? The only reason his magic was doing what it was doing.

"But it's so much fun to tease you~!" Wakatoshi couldn't tell if the other boy felt the same pull on his magic. It didn't seem like it, but he did catch the glances that the Slytherin was shooting him, oblivious as he usually was. The Squad ended up just talking for the next few hours, Wakatoshi being almost fully silent. When questions are directed straight to him, he would answer, but he never spoke out to add to the conversation. This was pretty normal for the Squad though, Wakatoshi was a taciturn kind of person after all, but it seemed to be bothering Yamagata. They ended the hang out session with promises to do it again soon, but as Wakatoshi started to get up to return to the library, his friend stopped him.

"Okay, what's wrong with you, Wakatoshi? You hardly spoke at all, and when you did, it was very brief." Wakatoshi knew Yamagata would always call him out on his problems, and he couldn't help but be thankful for it. 

"Ushijima Wakatoshi." Semi's friend, Tendou, was still sitting in the same spot on the couch.

"Tendou Satori," Yamagata looked between the two seventh years who were just sitting there, staring at one another and calling each other's name. "you're my soul mate."

The Slytherin in question didn't look very happy with the news, "Yeah, I know you're my soul mate. You're the guy who doesn't want to be with me."

Yamagata whipped his head to look at Wakatoshi, to judge his friend's reaction. Wakatoshi was confused. He had never said one way or the other regarding his soul mate. 

"What makes you think I do not wish to be with you?" The Slytherin sputtered for a moment.

"You-! You never looked for me! That means you didn't want to be with me!" Wakatoshi thought it was strange that a Slytherin was the one raising his voice, apparently Semi did as well, from where he had walked back over to the conversation.

"Tendou, lower your voice and watch your tone."

"I did not look for you because you did not look for me." They seemed to be at a standstill. Neither boy was admitting to be at fault, and that wasn't going to be good in the long-run. 

"I did not look for you because I thought you already knew I was your soul mate and were disappointed about it." Wakatoshi was very confused. Why would Tendou assume that he didn't want to be with him?

"Tendou, Wakatoshi is not like the bullies that patronized you back in first and second year." Now Wakatoshi understood, at least a little bit. The Slytherin had been bullied by his peers, so when his soul mate did not search for him, he figured that his soul mate knew about the bullying and did not wish to associate with him. He would have to work on this, his soul mate's self-esteem was very low in that regard.

"Then why didn't you look for me?" Tendou sounded like he was pleading now, as if it was a great crime to not look for one's soul mate, and maybe it was. 

"I wanted to focus on my studies." Wakatoshi had no real excuse, but he did want to focus more on his studies than the distraction that a soul mate could bring.

"Wakatoshi! If I had known you were ignoring a soul mate link, I would kicked your butt a long time ago." Yamagata's comment made Wakatoshi smile slightly. Of course he would.

There was still the subject of whether his soul mate would accept the link though. The link itself would have had to be very weak at this point, the two going so long without contact where they could have it.

"I would like to get to know you better, Tendou Satori." A slight flush appeared on the Slytherin's face.

"And I you, Ushijima Wakatoshi."

It wasn't a complete promise. It wasn't a guarantee, but for now, Wakatoshi thought it was enough. He at least knew who his soul mate was now, which was more than he knew this morning. Maybe Yamagata was right, taking breaks could be fruitful just as much as a long study session could be.


End file.
